La serrure du voyeurisme
by Poochie-90
Summary: Kimblee se prend un gage devant une fondue savoyarde. Fic écrite en collab' avec Devil's nest.


Encore une collab' avec Devil's nest... Décidément...

* * *

  
La serrure du voyeurisme

Il était un soir pas banal du tout, au Devil's Nest... En effet, Kimblee était en train du hurler maintes choses tournant autour de "nan je veux pas", tandis que Greed hochait la tête avec un grand sourire, que Martel éclatait de rire sous la table, que la plupart des chimères la rejoignaient, mais surtout pour se cacher, et enfin, ce qui explique le pourquoi du comment, que Dolchatte et Roa mangeaient consciencieusement le reste de la fondue savoyarde.

L'alchimiste planta consciencieusement un petit morceau de ce que Greed appelait de la nourriture sur une pique avant de plonger le tout dans la fondue avec lenteur et concentration. Le plus important étant de ne pas se laisser distraire par l'autre gus aux yeux mauves juste à côté qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Faisant ainsi trembler la table et donc la fondue déjà bien bancale .

Greed avait dit avant le jeu que la triche était interdite. Mais bien évidemment, les régles ne s'adressaient pas à lui, alors il donna un coup dans la pique de Kimblee... Qui laissa tomber le condiment dans la fondue.

- ...

- Ooooh, Kimychou a un gage ! Qui aurait une idée ?

Le sourire de Greed n'annonçait rien de bon, aussi Kimblee fut-il à moitié soulagé lorsque Martel hurla.

- LA VAISSELLE !

... Puis il eut soudainement envie de la tuer.

- Mais...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homonculus.

- Il devra faire la vaisselle avec un tablier rose à dentelles avec un gros canard jaune poussin dessiné dessus.

Les chimères soupirèrent en même temps que Kimblee. Elles avaient eu peur, les pauvres.

- Mais il ne devra porter QUE le tablier.

Là, il y eut un concours de la meilleure crise cardiaque.

Martel, elle, s'étrangla de rire, mais c'était moins... enfin voilà quoi.

- JE REFUUUUUSE !

Nous noterons dans le fond Kimblee qui course Greed qui a enfilé le tablier rose comme une cape. Non, on ne rit pas devant l'absurdité de la situation

Les deux hommes continuèrent à courir jusque dans les chambres. De la cuisine, les chimères pouvaient entendre de nombreuses insultes mais aussi quelques explosions par-ci par-là.

Et fort heureusement, ils avaient fini de manger lorsqu'ils revinrent, ce qui leur évita de s'étouffer avec leur bout de pain. En effet, Greed tirait Kimblee, qui portait... le tablier et rien que le tablier, juste le tablier.

L'Ecarlate hurlait tant qu'il le pouvait, tentant encore de s'accrocher à la poignée de la porte.

Sauf que Greed était beaucoup plus fort que lui physiquement et qu'il lacha bien vite la pauvre poignée. Toutes les chimères, mise à part Martel qui restait planté comme un gland au milieu de la pièce rouge comme une tomate, s'étaient planqués. Ne voulant sans doute pas voir le spectacle.

Greed finit par s'arrêter devant la chimère féminine, tenant toujours Kimblee qui se débattait.

- Bah, Martel ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- ... J'aurais jamais cru...

- Que j'y arriverais ? Mais je suis trop fort !

Notons Amrstrong qui fait la pose derrière Greed. Notons surtout qu'il n'a rien à faire là, on l'enlève.

- Non, j'aurais jamais cru que... que Kimblee avait de si jolies fesses.

Un silence plombant s'installa

- QUOI ? hurlèrent Greed et Kimblee en coeur.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ?

- C'est MON Kim !

- Désolé mais... C'est vrai...

- ... On m'explique pourquoi le visage de Kimblee est... rouge ?

La remarque de Dolchatte porta l'attention générale sur l'Ecarlate qui... qui était écarlate et tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher dans son tablier

Il les aurait tous tué si il en avait eu l'occasion et surtout, si il n'y avait pas Greed qui le tenait tant bien que mal pour que son Kimchou ne tue pas ses chimères.

Dolchatte se planqua derrière Martel devant la rage destructrice de Zolf. Déjà qu'il faisait peur avant mais avec son tablier c'était encore pire.

- Monsieur Greed, faites quelque chose !

- Quelque chose.

... Fort malheureusement pour eux, le cerveau de Greed venait de déconnecter alors qu'il reluquait les fesses de son Kimblee, un énorme sourire pervers aux lèvres

- Monsieur Greed ?

- Cherche pas Dolchatte... Il est plus avec nous.

- Greed ! Tu vas arrêter de me mater tout de suite !

L'homonculus ne réagit pas. Il n'était vraiment plus avec eux. Il ne réagit bizarrement que quand Kimblee lui balança un coup de pied pour se dégager.

- Kim ! Bordel, tout le monde profite de toi rien qu'à moi !

Cherchez un sens à sa phrase pendant que Kimblee plaquait le tablier contre lui et que les chimères se retournaient en se raclant la gorge

Rouge de rage cette fois plus que de gêne, Kimblee alla s'enfermer dans la pièce la plus proche, c'est-à-dire la cuisine.

Il hurla de derrière la porte.

- Le premier qui approche, je l'explose !

Mais personne n'était assez fou pour approcher la cuisine ainsi que l'alchimiste qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Sauf un certain homonculus bien entendu. Homonculus qui avait décidé de préparer son coup.

- Tu en profiteras pour faire ton gaaaage !

C'est alors que Kimblee se tourna lentement, trèèès lentement vers l'évier... et la pile de vaisselle sale vertigineuse. Mais bon, c'était ça ou Greed, alors il n'y avait même pas de question à se poser.

Ce serait la vaisselle.

Pendant que Kimblee faisait la vaisselle dans son beaaaauuuuuu tablier, Greed se colla contre la porte au cas où l'autre déciderait de sortir avant la fin de ladite vaisselle.

Les chimères notèrent par contre, goutte derrière la tête, qu'il bloquait la porte ET regardait par la serrure. D'une pierre deux coups, donc. Mais c'est qu'il était magnifique, le fessier de son Kimblee, à se balancer tout doucement... Allez savoir comment Greed s'est prit une poêle à moitié propre dans la figure.

Par rancunier du tout (mais pas du tout alors), Kimblee retourna le tablier de façon à se cacher les fesses après avoir tourné le dos à Greed qui n'avait pas lâché sa serrure pour autant.

Martel passa un tour de serpillière sous Greed, une flaque de bave ne cessant d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que Kimblee avançait.

Et puis, sans que personne ne percute vraiment, Greed ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma dans un temps record.

En l'entendant entrer, Kimblee se retourna par reflexe. Sans penser au fait qu'il était toujours en tablier. Greed sourit de façon peu orthodoxe.

- Dis-moi, Kim, si on enlevait ce tablier ?

La suite, les chimères eurent du mal à la comprendre, pourtant Dolchatte écoutait à travers la porte et Roa regardait par la serrure. Cependant, ils ne réussirent rien à soutirer à l'homme boeuf, qui restait muet. Dolchatte expliqua simplement qu'il avait entendu le bruit du tissu qui se déchire.

The end

* * *

Devil: On est grave, mais j'aime ! Raaah les fesses de Kimblee ça doit être un spectacle... jme tais :x

Poochie: T'as intérêt à te taire parce qu'il est à MOI !

Devil: Alors tu me laisses Greed !

Poochie: Juste les santiags

Devil: T'es méssante TT

Poochie: Je sais...


End file.
